<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Too Popular by xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382302">He's Too Popular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx/pseuds/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx'>xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Popular!Tharn, Shy!Type, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx/pseuds/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hushed whispers fill the hall as he walks past. Teenage girls hang onto eachother as they swoon with every smile he sends their way. The main hallway of the school parts like the red sea to make way for him. Tharn Kirigun - the school’s most prized possession. With the looks, the brain, and the talent, Tharn is every girls and every boys dream man.</p>
<p>But with everyone chaotically lining up to get their shot at dating Tharn, no one has noticed that person Tharn wants has been silently standing at the back, shying away from the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Too Popular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first One Shot. It came to me while I was riding the bus and I really wanted to pump it out and see what you guys think!! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hushed whispers fill the hall as he walks past. Teenage girls hang onto eachother as they swoon with every smile he sends their way. The main hallway of the school parts like the red sea to make way for him. Tharn Kirigun, the school’s most prized possession. Talented both physically and academically, Tharn has been bringing the school fame and fortune since he first stepped foot inside the school campus four years ago. Beginning his final year, both students and teachers are sad to have to say goodbye to the smart, handsome, talented young man. Becoming somewhat of an enigma during his high schooling life, Tharn has made both girls and boys swoon. But still, no matter how many people confess their love to him, Tharn has never been seen with anyone else but his friends. When he kept rejecting girls, people were quick to judge his sexuality. But when Tharn proudly marched out of the closet when he was 14, loudly and proudly declaring that he is gay, people were quick to expect a new handsome boy to be hanging off Tharn’s arm. It didn’t happen. This fact only spurred his peers on. Throughout his time at highschool, Tharn has been courted by everyone – people younger, people older – but he’s never said ‘yes’; only politely declining with his butterfly-inducing smile. With everyone chaotically lining up to get their shot at dating Tharn, no one has noticed that person Tharn wants has been silently standing at the back, shying away from the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping off the bus, Type has sprint into the school campus to make it to class on time. Barging into his homeroom sweaty and out of breath, he profusely apologises to his teacher as he sits down next to his best friend.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened to you?” Techno asks, as he hands Type a bottle of water. Type graciously takes it and empties half the bottle before replying.</p>
<p>“Just overslept,” he says ambiguously.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Techno muses, “Up late last night, were we?” he teases while raising his eyebrows, “You wouldn’t have been making a special Valentine’s Day present for a certain special someone, would you?” Type hates the blush that makes its way up his neck all the way to his ears.</p>
<p>“No,” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Techno coos and pokes him in his side with a grin.</p>
<p>“What did you make him? Chocolate? Maybe a teddy bear? Ooh, did you write a love letter outlining everything you love about him?!” Type’s hand flies up to smack Techno on the top of the head.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Techno groans, reaching up to soothe his throbbing head.</p>
<p>“You deserved it,” Type grumbles, opening his bag to pull out his phone. He mistakenly keeps his bag open long enough for Techno to get a sight of the package neatly stored between his books and pencil case, wrapped in brown paper and decorated with red ribbon.</p>
<p>“Ooh,” Techno says with glee as he reaches in and grabs the gift, “how pretty, Type. You never put this much effort into any of my birthday presents…What is it?” Techno raises the rectangular package to his ear and shakes it, hoping to get a hint of what needed to be so carefully wrapped. Panicked, Type tsk’s at his friend and takes the gift away from Techno, returning it to its rightful place in his bag.</p>
<p>Techno pouts, “Why can’t I know what you got Tharn?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that big of a deal…just something he’s been needing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making it through their first classes of the day, Type walks out of the classroom and into the hallway. As they make their way towards the cafeteria, Techno bounces next to Type.</p>
<p>“When are you going to give it to him?!” he asks his best friend eagerly.</p>
<p>“Lower your voice,” Type says, “And who says I’m even going to give it to him?” This makes Techno stop in his tracks. Type rolls his eyes as he continues to walk away from his dramatic friend.</p>
<p>“Tyyype,” Techno calls out, running up to walk next to the other man, “You’ve had a crush on Tharn for the past two years, not doing anything about it. And the day you actually come prepared, you’re chickening out!”</p>
<p>“Techno,” Type sighs, “I’m not chickening out…it’s just-I’m just-he’s just-” Type takes a breath before looking at his friend with sad eyes, “He’s too popular. He probably doesn’t even know I exist, so what’s the point in even trying.” This time it’s Techno who hits Type, punching him in the arm.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Type exclaims, clutching his arm before retaliating and giving Techno his second smack on the head.</p>
<p>Techno narrows his eyes at Type, “Stop saying stuff like that! You’re a part of the school’s soccer team who are three-time consecutive champions. Tharn knows who you are.”</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen him watching you play,” Techno states, “he comes to most of the home games and the only person he watches on the field is <em>you</em>.” Type would be lying if he wasn’t slightly happy about what his friend just said, but there’s still a lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>“Just because he watches me doesn’t mean he wants me, ‘No,” Type says in a small voice, “Maybe he’s just interested in soccer…” With that, Type brushes his friend’s comment aside and steps inside the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he swings the doors open, Type is met with the thunderous sound of students eating and talking. Weaving their way through the mass of students, Type and Techno join the food line. Slowly shuffling through, the boys pick what they want to eat while Techno tries to continue their conversation.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you believe that Tharn might actually like you?” Techno whispers, grabbing a piece of fruit and placing it on his tray.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you accept that you might be wrong about him liking me?” Type whispers back, grabbing a bowl of rice.</p>
<p>“You frustrate me,” Techno states, paying for his food.</p>
<p>“Right back at ya,” Type replies, turning to find a table for them to sit at. Before the boys can move, however, Tharn’s friend Lhong stands on one of the tables before obnoxiously shouting over the hundreds of students.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen!! Specifically, gentlemen, the time has come for you to give your gifts to Tharn! We know how much you love Valentine’s Day, we love it too! So, if you could please form an orderly line, Tharn will be happy to-” Whatever the boy was going to say next is lost when half the cafeteria simultaneously stands up and runs towards Tharn.</p>
<p>“Hey! I said orderly!” Lhong can be heard saying as he makes his way through the mass of people. Shielding their trays from any oncoming collisions, Type and Techno finally find a seat and begin eating their lunch.</p>
<p>“See,” Type says in a knowing voice, “he’s too popular. There’s no way I’ll get his attention.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you might not be able to <em>right now</em>. Even I’m not dumb enough to try and get his attention. But don’t you guys have fifth period together? Try then,” Techno says.</p>
<p>“Why are you pushing this so much?” Type suddenly asks.</p>
<p>“I just want you to have a chance at being happy, Type. You’ve been pining after this guy for two years, but never even talked to him. This is our last year in high school, I don’t want you to graduate without ever taking a shot at the person you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifth period came a lot faster than Type would have liked. Parting ways with Techno, the shorter man gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Maybe Type could do this. He’d been thinking about what Techno had said during lunch for the better half of the day and Type’s starting to be convinced that maybe his best friend is right. Maybe Tharn has been staring at Type when he plays soccer. Maybe the other man does want him. Taking a deep breath, Type reaches into his bag and pulls out the gift he had wrapped last night. Making sure the bow that he had tied with the red ribbon is still intact, he clutches the package close to his chest as he walks towards his next classroom. Even if Tharn doesn’t know who he is, Type is hoping that his present will leave a lasting impression on the other man, and entice Tharn to want to know him. Cheap, red paper hearts crunch under Type’s shoes as he continues down the hallway. The whole day Type has been watching Tharn get showered with chocolate and teddy bears, he had thought of giving the other man something similar (a small teddy bear dressed in Type’s soccer jersey to be exact) but he had overheard a conversation Tharn had been having with Lhong and Type knew that his gift would be better than anyone’s. At least, that’s what he hopes. Turning the corner, Type stops dead in his tracks when he sees a small line of students outside his Chemistry classroom. His eyes trail up the line and he sees Tharn leaning against the doorframe still accepting gifts from these people. Some of Type’s resolute wavers and he silently stands at the end of the line. He knows he looks stupid, lining up to get into his own classroom – the people in this line aren’t even in his grade – but he’s too shy to simply walk past all these people and barge past Tharn to get into the classroom. So, he waits…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every so often, as people give their gifts to Tharn before leaving, Type will shuffle forward in the line. But as the minutes pass, he begins to wonder why the teacher hasn’t told these people to leave. He’s also dumbly standing outside his fifth period classroom because of this! Glancing through the windows, Type is thankful that no one is looking at him. Moving up the line, Type can see the plethora of chocolates and teddy bears pooling at Tharn’s feet. With every person in front of him leaving, Type realises that his gift might not be as special as he thinks. Tharn is getting so many gifts today that his could just be added to the pile and stored away without even being looked at by the other man. Type’s shoulders slump as his stomach clenches in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Hey, Type?” a warm, velvety voice suddenly asks him. Looking up, Type stares at Tharn shocked.</p>
<p>“Y-you know who I am?” he asks. In response, Tharn chuckles lightly and gives Type a beaming smile.</p>
<p>“Of course. I also know that we’re in the same Chemistry class,” Tharn says, “so why were you standing in line?”</p>
<p>“It felt rude to skip,” Type mumbles, a blush forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“That’s nice of you.” Neither boys speak after that, neither of them move either. Until…</p>
<p>“Um, is that for me?” the sound of Tharn’s voice panics Type and he holds the wrapped package closer to his chest. He stares wide-eyed at Tharn then scans all the presents that the other man had just received.</p>
<p>“N-no,” he stutters, shaking slightly, “It’s not for you.” Type lowers his head in shame and walks past Tharn into the classroom. <em>You’re so stupid, </em>Type chastises himself as he sits down, placing the wrapped object back into his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire drive back to his house, Tharn can’t help but keep throwing glances to the brown paper wrapped rectangular object with red ribbon tied around it. This package hadn’t come into his possession in the most conventional of ways, but he’s happy it did. After fifth period, when he had tried to talk to Type again, the other man had been so hellbent on avoiding him that he didn’t notice his bag was open. When Type ran out of the classroom, the package had fallen out. Tharn quickly picked it up and, honestly, intended to give it back to Type. But when he picked it up, Tharn saw in name neatly written out on the package; he had smiled and softly traced the letters of his name that Type had written. <em>So, this is for me</em>, Tharn had thought as he headed to his next class. For the rest of the day, the package felt heavy in Tharn’s bag – he was itching to open it and see what Type had bought/made for him – but he couldn’t get any alone time, so this package stayed close to him until he was ready to go home. Even as Lhong was helping Tharn pack the other gifts into his car, Tharn had refused when Lhong tried to put Type’s present in with the others. Pulling into his driveway, Tharn quickly parks his car and grabs the package before heading inside. He can get the other things later, right now Tharn wants to focus on Type’s gift. Throwing a quick greeting to his mother as he passes, Tharn heads straight for his room and closes the door. Sitting down on his bed, Tharn stares down at the neatly wrapped gift. Smiling lightly, he runs his thumb over the letters of his name one more time. <em>He has such neat handwriting, </em>Tharn thinks fondly. Gently pulling on the red ribbon, Tharn watches as the bow comes undone and the material falls away from the present. Catching the ribbon before it lands on the floor, Tharn softly places the ribbon next to him on the bed before returning to the present. Turning the object over, Tharn begins to unwrap the gift. One-by-one, he slowly lifts the sticky tape binding the wrapping paper to the object. At one point, Tharn tears some of the brown paper and he curses at himself for being so rough. Type took his time wrapping this gift, so Tharn needs to be more careful. Once all of the folded edges are loose, Tharn carefully moves the brown paper to reveal this gift from Type. When Tharn gets a glimpse of the object, he gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting heavy in his hands, with Tharn’s name embossed into it, is a black leather journal. Raising the object free from the brown paper, Tharn sets the paper near the ribbon before running his hand over the leather in awe. The earthy smell of the material invades his senses as the smooth texture feels warms beneath Tharn’s fingers. With great care, Tharn opens the front cover to the first page of the journal. He gasps again. On the first page of the journal, Tharn is met with Type’s neat handwriting once again:</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hello Tharn,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I overheard that you needed a new journal. I hope this is useful. Good Luck with your song writing.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>All the best,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Type</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It had been an offhand comment Tharn made to Lhong weeks ago; his old journal was full of lyrics and melodies, and he needed a new one. Tharn had already forgotten about the conversation. But Type had heard. And Type hadn’t forgotten. Tharn’s heart skips a beat at the thought of the other man being so attentive. Tears form in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away before falling back onto his bed with a grin on his face and his new journal protectively clutched against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day at school, Techno is desperately trying to talk to Type but the other keeps avoiding him.</p>
<p>“What happened with you and Tharn?” Techno asks when they sit down in first period.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Type mumbles, turning away from his friend to rummage through his bag.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Techno,” Type says, his eyes sad when he looks at his best friend.</p>
<p>“Oh, Type,” Techno says softly, rubbing a soothing hand on the other man’s back, “You know I’m here for you, right? You can tell me anything.” Whilst his words comfort Type, there’s nothing Techno can say that will make Type feel better about the situation.</p>
<p>“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Techno suddenly asks, voice deep, “If that privileged, egotistical, douchebag hurt you, I’ll-” Techno’s so fired up that he physically gets up from his chair, intending to leave the room and find Tharn to defend Type’s honour. Type panics and quickly pulls his friend back down.</p>
<p>“No no no no,” Type refutes, “Tharn didn’t hurt me,” <em>he was funny and kind and sweet and handsome and… </em>“I just chickened out…” Type admits shamefully, “I even stood in line to give him the present and I couldn’t.” Type hears Techno sigh beside him.</p>
<p>“I know,” Type whispers, “I’m a chicken. Just a lame chicken.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not,” Techno states, giving his best friend a side-hug and sighing, “I’m sorry for pushing you. Maybe you and Tharn aren’t meant to be…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cafeteria is filled with the whispers of students when Type and Techno enter for lunch.</p>
<p>“Did you see it?” “Where do you think he got it from?” “<em>Who </em>do you think he got it from?” “He hasn’t put that thing down all day!” “I heard one of his friend’s tried to touch it, Tharn almost bit their head off…”</p>
<p>As they move through the food line, Type and Techno stare at eachother, confused. Paying for their food, the boys sit down with their friend, Champ, and Techno immediately asks the other about the whispering.</p>
<p>“How have you not heard!?!” is the first thing Champ says, “Word on the street is…Tharn has this new journal thing that he is protecting with his <em>life. </em>It’s like the journal is glued to the guy, haven’t seen him without it today.”</p>
<p>“That’s weird,” Techno says, “What’s so special about some journal?” Just as Techno finishes speaking, Tharn struts into the cafeteria with his friends and the journal tucked underneath his arm. The cafeteria is silent as Tharn gets his food before sitting down. As if on purpose, Tharn walks past Type and his friends’ table, giving the other a full view of the journal. Type drops his fork.</p>
<p>“B-but..h-how?” Type stutters.</p>
<p>“How what?” Techno asks, “Are you okay?” Instead of answering, Type opens his bag and pulls everything out of it. Slamming his books on the table, Type upends his bag and watches as all of the contents fall out. Type looks through everything. It’s. Not. Here. That package he spent hours wrapping just perfectly and guarded with his life yesterday is not here. Stunned, Type slowly looks over to Tharn’s table and locks eyes with the other.</p>
<p>“Type! Type,” Champ yells, waving his hand infront of the boys face, “Are you okay?” No. Type is so far from okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Type was on edge for the rest of the day. Everytime someone talked about the journal, he flinched. How did Tharn even get it? If Tharn has it, that means he’s read the note Type wrote? Oh god! Does Tharn think he’s weird? Who listens to other people’s conversations? Weirdos. That’s who!</p>
<p>After school, Type and Techno had soccer practice. Type’s head was not in it; everyone could see it, but no one knew why.</p>
<p>“You’ve been off since lunch,” Techno says, as they finish practice, “What’s the matter? Is it about that journal? Are you jealous?”</p>
<p>“N0,” Type replies, how could he be jealous of something he gave to Tharn? “It’s just…weird, that’s all, why does he care so much about some dumb journal…?”</p>
<p>“Maybe the person who gave it to him means a lot,” Techno reasons as he walks towards the locker room. His words make Type stop in his tracks. <em>Could Techno be right? Has Techno been right this whole time? Does Tharn know who I am? Could he like me? </em>Shaking his head to expel those delusional thoughts, Type runs back to the middle of the soccer field and kicks a ball around. It’s always calmed him. Being able to focus and control the soccer ball in front of him helps Type calm down about the things he can’t control. Things like his stupid, delusional thoughts…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, the sun has set and Type is dripping with sweat. He’d given up trying to focus and control the ball ages ago, he’s now resorted to aggressively kicking the ball into the goal.</p>
<p>“Argh,” Type grunts as he kicks the ball, sending it flying into the netted goal. Huffing, he slowly walks towards the goal to retrieve the ball.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he let his friend touch it?” Type whispers to himself, as he carries the ball back to his starting position, “It’s not like it’s that expensive…” He kicks the ball again, then walks.</p>
<p><em>“Maybe the person who gave it to him means a lot.” </em>Techno’s words swirl around in Type’s head.</p>
<p>“The person doesn’t mean jackshit,” Type grumbles, now stomping back to his starting position, “Maybe the person should stop trying to get with someone out of his league.” Embarrassed and angry, Type kicks the soccer ball once again but, this time, it doesn’t land in the goal. Instead, it hits the side post of the goal and towards the face 0f an incoming human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah!” Tharn exclaims as he catches the soccer ball millimetres away from his face. Type can only stand still in shock. <em>Shit! </em>He thinks, <em>now he’s never going to want me. I almost killed him! </em>Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Type doesn’t notice when Tharn smiles and walks towards him.</p>
<p>“This,” Tharn says, holding the ball out to Type, “I believe, belongs to you.” Wordlessly, Type takes the ball from Tharn and places it on the ground. Standing up straight, Type is frozen on the spot when he catches Tharn’s gaze on him. Although he’s already sweaty, Type feels a new wave of heat encompass his body, reddening his neck and ears. At the sight of him, Tharn chuckles.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny,” Type pouts, avoiding eye contact with Tharn.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Tharn says, “it’s not funny. It’s adorable,” he then takes a small step closer to Type before whispering, “You’re adorable.” Type thinks he could faint. Did Tharn just call him adorable?</p>
<p>“I love the journal, by the way,” Tharn suddenly says, proudly showing Type the object underneath his arm, “It’s a very thoughtful gift. Thank you, Type.” Tharn’s staring at him again, and Type doesn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“How did you get it?” Type whispers, “How did you know I gave it to you?”</p>
<p>“It fell out of your bag,” Tharn whispers back, his face inching closer to Type’s, “And you signed the note you wrote on the first page.” <em>Ugh </em>Type groans in his head, <em>fucking dumbass! </em>Clearing his throat, Type takes a step away from Tharn to give himself some room to breathe.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like the gift,” he says, the words coming out breathy. Tharn immediately invades the space that Type just created and snakes one of his arms around Type’s back, preventing the man from escaping again.</p>
<p>“I like the person who gave it to me more,” Tharn whispers, eyes sincere as they stare into Type’s.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Type whispers, breaking eye contact, “The person who gave it to you is a lame chicken. You shouldn’t be with him.”</p>
<p>“The person who gave it to me should stop belittling himself,” Tharn says, voice suddenly stern that it makes Type’s knees buckle, “I like you, Type,” Tharn says, “And there’s nothing you can say that will change that.” He then closes his eyes and leans forward, wanting to kiss Type, but the other man stops him. Opening his eyes, Tharn furrows his brows in confusion as to why Type would stop him. Backing away a little, Tharn loosens his grip on the other man.</p>
<p>“Was I wrong about the journal? Do you not like me?” he asks, voice wary.</p>
<p>“No!” Type shouts (a little too quickly), “No, I like you Tharn. I <em>really </em>like you,” Tharn smiles at his words and tries to kiss Type again but is, once again, stopped, “I’m all sweaty,” Type whines. Sighing, Tharn slowly removes his arm from Type’s back and raises it to hold onto the hand that prevents him from kissing Type.</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Tharn states before connecting their lips. Type is shocked at first but then he melts into the kiss. Tharn is a <em>really </em>good kisser. The soccer player brings both of his hands up to wrap around Tharn’s neck and threads his fingers through the other man’s hair, effectively giving himself to Tharn. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you guys think? Was it alright? I wanted to try something lighter than what I've written before - my goal was 'wholesome'...did I succeed? Please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments.</p>
<p>Also, I won't be adding chapters to this story. Buuuutt, I was thinking about writing more one shots focused on this TharnType and their relationship growth during highschool. However, what I've found while uploading on AO3 is how invested all my readers are with each AU I write. Sooo, I was thinking it would be cool if you guys commented prompts you'd like to see with high school! TharnType and I'd have a shot a writing them!!<br/>(Long story short - this will probably turn into a series with one shots I've written based on your guys prompts!! haha)</p>
<p>Comment any prompts you'd like me to write :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>